Usuario discusión:Azn-Boy01
SI TENGO HAMBRE DE COMIDA bueno ya esta el simbolo del hambre si tenes problema decimelo y lo cambio IMAGEN AGUJERO NEGRO DALO POR HECHO Te Ayudare Con Tu Serie Azn Puse A Mi Toa Treevus En Tu Lista.Pero El Problema Es Que No Puedo Hacer Su Moc.Por Que No Tengo Piezas Negras y Blancas Y No Tengo Una Kanohi Faxon De Color Negra.Espero Que Te Sirva Este Personaje.Buena Suerte Con Tu Serie.Jaller14 03:21 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Matorans He logrado hacer a Liraska y a Numb, pero no puedo hacer a Riot porque su máscara no está disponible para eso :'( Necesito otra opción... Permiso Concedido Azn Te Dejo Editar A Treevus.A Una Cosa Mas Recuerda Dejar Tu Nombre Cuando Mandes Un Mensaje.Por que Hoy No Supe Bien Quien Me Dejo El Mensaje. Jaller14 22:47 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok1 Gracias PD:Gracias por el Consejo Como Hacer el Matoran Con El Photoshop Arrastras Mascaras A los Matoran Necesito Que Vuelvas Al Primer Lugar. Azn,Como Estoy Ahora En Primer Lugar y Te Quite Tu Puesto.Ahora Quiero Que Hagas Todo Lo Posible Para Sobrepasarme.Es Que Me Incomoda Ser N.1 y Quiero Que Alguein Sea Otro El N.1.A Una Cosa Mas,Como Quiero Que Hagas Esto Yo No Voy Hacer Mucho Ahora en Adelante Para Que Tu lleges Al Puesto Uno.Buena Suerte.Jaller14 04:03 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Ser Alfa Femenino. Azn Existen Algunos Seres Alfas Femeninos.Y Vos Puedes Poner Un Ser Alfa De Agujeros Negros,Te Lo Puedo Conceder.Pero Creo Que Diebeq No.Porque Ya No Se Puede Crear Mas Seres Alfa,Por Que Algunos Pusieron Algunos Seres Alfas Y No Estuvieron En La Lista.Jaller14 06:05 31 oct 2010 (UTC) RE:Diebeq5b Perdón por responder tarde. Puedes hacer un Ser Alfa femenino si lo deseas, pero existen requisitos: *Sólo existe un Ser Alfa por cada elemento. No puedes usar elementos a los que ya se les asignaron un Ser Alfa. Si es de agujeros negros (no lo tenemos) puedes hacerlo. Otra posibilidad es movimiento; tampoco tenemos ese. *En cuanto a los poderes (Hambre, Fragmentación, Vacío...) que aparecen en la tabla de poderes y que no son elementos, se pueden crear varios SA por cada poder, pero no abusen. *Un requisito IMPORTANTE de los Seres Alfa es que tienen una forma "Pre-Ser Alfa", la cual sólo pueden ser criaturas de Spherus Magna (No Rahi, no Toa, no Matoran, Vortixx, Skakdi ni nada del Universo Matoran porque sino no tendría sentido). Si la Ser Alfa que quieres crear cumplirá esos requisitos, entonces eres libre de crearla y avisarme para cuando desees que la avalúe y la agregue a la lista. Estas son condiciones que hemos tomado los administradores para mantener una relación entre todos los Seres Alfa Kofshe Anz, ya existe una Kanohi Grande (Begasu) con el poder de control Rahi (La usa Kualus en la historia oficial de BIONICLE y un Toa creado por Gohun ssj3). Podría recomendar de que le cambiaras el poder si lo deseas, o que sea una forma evolucionada/más rara de la Begasu (La Begasu sólo permite control Rahi, no imitar sus poderes, por lo cual podría considerarse que tiene un poder diferente). No lo sé, pero te aviso para que tan solo sepas que ya existe una Máscara del Control Rahi. Serpiente Elemental Disculpa, no puedo ver cómo que quieres que sea la imagen que me pides... quieres algo así como la "S" de los Seres Alfa, la "M" de la Fraternidad de Makuta y ese tipo de imágenes pequeñas que están en las tablas de personajes (Archivo:estatusico.PNG, Archivo:kanohiico.PNG, Archivo:herramientasico.PNG)? Especifícamelo y lo hago en unos minutos :) Toa En realidad yo no puedo crear Toa al igual que los Matoran del mismo modo y de forma tan eficiente, pero exitían kits con los cuales se podía hacer algo parecido a esto: Ejemplo He buscado y parece que ya no existe este kit, pero intenta buscarlo usando "MNLOG TOA KIT" en google. Yo no he encontrado :( Yo te ayudo con tu serie Aqui te dejo a mi cazador oscuro Meltdown y a su chorak mascota Devorak. Puedes conseguir las piezas, para Devorak ve un video en You Tube y ahi busca la palabra Chorak. Pero para Meltdown el solo aparece en un set de Hero Factory con el mismo nombre. Tambien te dejo a Toa Nebula. La base es toa Onewa y debes conseguir sus piezas en otros colores Tengo una importante pregunta. ¿Tienes cuenta en You Tube? RE: No pero en estas wikia cada cierto tiempo los usuarios hacen historias y pedi tu colaboracion en esta historia si quieres ver mas solo has clik en las letras Azules Cronicas de Spherus Magna no lo edites pero si quieres poner mas personajes aslo en su pagina de discucion o dame ideas para lo que sigue de la historia bueno bye RE Ya agregué los elemento Genética y Lodo a la lista de elementos terciarios. En cuanto a los del ícono por lo de las serpientes, ya estaba listo desde hace mucho tiempo; la página de WaterFall tiene el ícono en la ezquina superior izquierda. RE:RE Tienes permiso. Capitulo 4 Ok Anz ya espero el capitulo 4 de cronicas de Spherus Magna Máscaras Tienes mi completa aprobación para publcar las máscaras, pero cada una en sus respectivas páginas por favor. Mientras tanto, la imagen del conjunto de máscaras que me mostraste irá en el artículo Kanohi. Hukna La foto en el artículo de Hukna proviene de un video muy viejo; Hukna está desarmado desde hace más de dos años :( Yo había posteado una breve biografía de él, pero recién ahora pude postear la imagen. Hukna es uno de los MOCs más antiguos que he hecho. ¿Cual es el enlace de tu blog? pregunta de que trata la serie para ver que hago aqui tengo un moc mira este mocthumb|axon de otra dimension (alien) para azn-boy01 alienijenas azn tienes el derecho de usar en tu serie a los santis solo reviza estos enlases de los santi que puedes usar letax(alterno) suvox (alterno) vakama2 (alterno) tahluk(alterna) gahlok (alterna) y tahnok (alterno ) junto con el axon de la dimension que mata nui es un demonio que te valla bien en tu historia Jdybionicle 18:40 27 jun 2011 (UTC) enemigos de samus? los morfos son metroids no te copies de metroid prime hunters Lo siento, pero tan solo me inspire ne ellos, :( si quieres los puedo cambia rcomo tu quieras alternos hola azn hecemos un trato despues hare una temporada nueva ¿quieres que salgan tus mocs con (alterno) al lado? saldrian en mi serie la suiguiente temporada o la que sigue de esa que no se a quien pedirle la solicitud y la siguiente le puse lo mismo a chek pero no respondio eres el siguiente en la lista de futuros mocers en mi serie ya puse a diebeq y paso las temporadas eres el suiguiente responde con un simple si o no en mi blog o comentarios siempre pendiente para atender a mis hermanos (usuarios) Jdybionicle 17:37 25 jul 2011 (UTC) R: Me encanta la Idea :D toa legend Editar sección estas adentro del concurso toa legends los unicos poderes que n o le puedes poner son relampago agua fuego tierra ni la fusion de todos los elementos siempre pendiente para responder a mis hermanosJdybionicle 19:36 13 sep 2011 (UTC) MNLOG En verdad no sé en dónde conseguir un juego completo de piezas de MNLOG; posiblemente lo encuentres en BrickShelf.com Una de las páginas en donde seguramente debe haber este tipo de piezas es en los foros de BZPower, pero estos están fuera de servicio desde hace mucho tiempo :( --Diebeq5b 17:51 1 oct 2011 (UTC) se trata de unos matoran que se vuelven los primeros toa ahora los poderes usados son viento relampago agua fuego tierra y la fusion inventa el tuyo claro la forma mutada porque todos mutaron asi le ajusto la forma matoran y toa si haces un toa normal tambien deve ser un toa nuva 2001 esas son las condiciones para participar entra y has tu seccion con foto y todo aqui hola azn tu toa dialgo , palkia y Luzino es tu moc para el concurso toa legend? R= Si, si lo son siempre pendiente para responder a mis hermanos Jdybionicle 22:16 2 oct 2011 (UTC) los toa legend tienen todos los poderes menos rhotuka porque ellos fueron unos creadores de los poderees como los primeros toa (de la dimension) siempre pendiente para responder a mis hermanos Jdybionicle 12:51 7 oct 2011 (UTC) thumbpara el concurso toa legend necesitas fotos de ellos parecen toa nuva y forma matoran te dejo 2 imagenes de toa lekorn para que sepas como deben ser volter debe tener la imagen tipo toa nuva como lekorn ah y los nombres cambialo al concurso no a la pagina principal es propiedad del circulo perdido el concurso se ponen ahi los nombres siempre pendiente para responder a mis hermanos Jdybionicle 13:11 7 oct 2011 (UTC) thumb Exiga-Nui Yo no soy el creador de Exiga-Nui ni de nada relacionado con eso, tienes que pedirles permiso a Jaller14 y a Vahi125. No estoy seguro de cual de los dos creó todo lo de Exiga-Nui, pero yo no puedo autorizarte a utilizarlo. --Diebeq5b 04:46 8 oct 2011 (UTC) los toa nuva no son toa legend solo son 2 toas legend por concurso te dejo a los 2 de la luz y la sombra pero no mas para que otros participen :( Jdybionicle 14:21 13 oct 2011 (UTC) azn entiende esto "bionicle regresara 2012" necesitamos minimo para el regreso 10000 fans y van por 9000 y otros numeros ademas no dejare a diebeq solo estare hasta mi adultes recordando a bionicle un mocer nunca debe renunciar pues los mocs son parte de el un mocer sabe eso es la ley del mocer creado por el primer mocer creo las leyes y es mas viejo todavia que diebeq empezo con lego kindoms puede que yo jdybionicle tenga 12 años pero seguire usando lego normal ytecnick pero se pueden crear mas mocs asi que no hay que rendirse nosotros el circulo perdido somos 6 mocers que lo recordaran eternamente mihachidna magnus 13 dark shell158 power destiny toxic -pipiolo y jdybionicle entiendelo llevaremos minimo 5 años todavia y talvez seamos nosotros los unicos Toxic -pipiolo 13:29 17 oct 2011 (UTC) Jdybionicle 13:30 17 oct 2011 (UTC) Bionicle nunca Regresara tenlo por Seguro la Historia acabo en el 2011 Bionicle fue remplazado por Lego Hero Factory 10000 mil Fans ni siquiera llegamos a 100 yo soy como el MAKUTA se cuendo algo ya no pude seguir existiendo y tu eres como un TOA luchas sin sentido, Es mejor que vallas creando hasta que ya no puedas mas Diebeq tmabien se cansara de esta Wikia, tu estaras Solo... Desde Ahora Empieza... azn arme a darknio y a luzino matorans y toas no quedaron bien porque los tipo toa nuva no aparecieron y los hice por paint Jdybionicle 13:30 25 oct 2011 (UTC) MNOG ¿COMO HAGO LOS MATORAN AQUI? EN LO DE LA IMAGEN circulo perdido 1 17:13 12 nov 2011 (UTC) en serio como les agrego las kanohi? por cierto puedes usar mi atakus evolucionado de police force un guardian aparece aqui en el video zaga destino dimensional cap 4 y publica ya lo de alienigenas oye mejor pidenos la solicitud a diebeq o a mi en el facebook para que entres al grupo mocers de facebook este es mi link de facebook http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100002650192913 circulo perdido 1 15:03 16 nov 2011 (UTC) Diebeq En verdad preferiría que no usaras a Diebeq por ahora, porque hasta el momento no he definido nada sobre él y quiero estar TOTAL Y COMPLETAMENTE SEGURO de que lo que pondré será oficial. Tienes mi permiso para usar a otros personajes si lo deseas. --Diebeq5b 00:33 22 nov 2011 (UTC) Kanohi La Kanohi Neum, Máscara del Control Vegetal, tiene el perfil de una Kanohi elemental tal y como la Kanohi Garai, sólo que para el elemento Flora. Si es así, entonces no sería una Kanohi Rara. La Kanohi Tunded está bien tal y como la hiciste. La Kanohi Veeldamis y la Kanohi Urtu tienen poderes parecidos; ambos cambian el estado material de los sólidos, así que recomendaría que cambiaras uno de los dos para que la esencia del poder no se repita. La Kanohi Murk es la única cuyo poder ya fue ocupado. La máscara con el poder de envenenar es la Taiku. La Kanohi Halvatus está bien tal y como la hiciste. R.O.B. RESPUESTA CLARO PUEDES EDITAR A LOS ROBS PERO DEBES ESTAR PENDIENTE QUE SON DE LA DIMENCION PERDIDA ASI QUE SI LO UTILIZARIAS PAR TU SERIE DI QUE SALE DE UN PORTAL O ALGO ASI claro que puedes peo para eso prometeme no alterar la historia ya desprotegere durante hoy hasta 1 de febrero para que edites luego protegere denuevo la pagina circulo perdido 1 19:23 10 dic 2011 (UTC) ps:gracias por ayudar con mi serie luznio y darknio azn-nesesito editar los 2 toa legend que inventaste un poco mas de historia y relacionar con otras paginas no alterara la historia circulo perdido 1 16:42 11 dic 2011 (UTC) Claro es solo para explicar mas a fondo los Origenes de los Toa legend y sus enemigos y sus desafios ETC. ok los toa legend fueron creados por una profecia que inicio en el inicio de las dimensiones que eligiria a unos matoran destinados a convertirse con unas piedras que los transformarian de una forma como los toa nuva solo se conocian mas de 40 legends cada uno con un poder diferente luego te muestro todos en la pagina toa legend azn lo de los toa legend lo hizo unas tablas del destino no los santis mira la historia original y es en otra dimension los toa legend son de la dimensiobn central y volter no es un toa legend hay mas de 40 no 44 hay casi 50 deberias mirar primero la historia que me dejo confundido los santis se crearon cuando un villano maldijo al jefe lord santi se dividio y cada fragmento es un santi debes alterar la historia que me confundo :( ah y hay un toa legendde agujero negro llamado anterix si los santis estan vivos lord santi no lord santi se hace al unir los santis y si se puede reformar circulo perdido 1 18:08 6 ene 2012 (UTC) cambiare un poco la historia de los toa legend me gusto solo que necesito cambiar algo lord santi es la union de los santis asi que al fusionar todos aparece el gran legend ah y una reunion de anterix con volter circulo perdido 1 17:31 7 ene 2012 (UTC) noticias esta en creacion por parte de bionicleem7 un foro para bionicle estas invitado al foro http://bionicle-el-foro.foroactivo.net/ circulo perdido 1 23:25 9 ene 2012 (UTC) Deriahk Tienes mi permiso para usar a Deriahk en la historia. --Diebeq5b 05:02 21 ene 2012 (UTC) ¡Otro como yo! ¿Dices que te gusta dibujar? ¡Jobar! ¡A mi también! ¿Has probado a dibujar a carboncillo? En caso de que no, tienes que probarlo (Toma como ejemplo los Fantasmas de Sombras, hechos por mí) Si no sabes que son, yo te los describo. Garmagic 07:09 22 ene 2012 (UTC) Re: Me parece bien tu propuesta, pero necesito un poco más de información. PD: Si me permites preguntar, ¿Por qué escribes "ni" en vez de "ñ"? ¿es que te falta esa tecla en tu teclado? Comprendido Muy bien, gracias por la explicación, igual meto a Gravitas en la Operación D.R.E.A.M (¿D.R.E.A.M es las siglas de algo?) ¿Puedo meterle en el equipo A? que como está libre PD: En cuanto al teclado, ¡Vaya faena! Te acompaño en el sentimiento. Una duda aparte Oye, he visto que tú y otros MOCers subis imágenes de Matoran y Toa con cuerpos de Toa Mata y Toa Nuva con colores cambiados. ¿como lo haceis? necesito una explicación y me vendría muy bien. Garmagic 11:18 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Re: Gracias por la explicación, pero lo que más quiero saber es donde lo haces ¿en una página web o algo así? ¿hay que descargarse un Plug-In o algo así? Pd: Gracias por dejarme tener a Gravitas en el equipo A ¿Te has leído su historia? Re:Re: Osea... ¿que cojes las imágenes así, tal cual, y luego las pones colores? ¿de dónde las sacas? Porque yo pensaba que era un sitio web donde podías escoger el cuerpo, brazos, piernas y la Kanohi. Pero no es así, ¿verdad? En fín, espero no resultar pesado con tanto mensaje. Garmagic 11:22 27 ene 2012 (UTC)(discusión) Ok Tienes mi permiso para editar a Gravitas (que sea sólo añadir cosas, no cambiarlas, a ser posible) Si en Sueños de Destrucción Gravitas tiene que decir algo respecto a Saria que sea tan sólo que "es muy importante para el", recuerda que es tímido y no es capaz de cantarlo a los 4 vientos (lo de que le gusta Saria). PD: ¿Cómo sabe Pisicna Que Saria Está Viva? Re:Re: Supongo que tu teoría de que Piscina conoció a Saria en otra isla es válido, pero que no sea ni en Metru Nui, ni en Daxia, ni en Zakaz, ni en Odina ni en la Costa Gates. Podría haberla conocido, por ejemplo, en el continente Sur Una Sugerencia Verás, dentro de nada voy a inventarme un villano que fuécreado en la oscuridad de Gravitas. Y me gustaría que, a ser posible, me lo pudieras meter en Sueños de Destrucción, con la intención de secuestrar a Saria y matarla (me gustan los finales dramáticos) delante de Gravitas para enfurecerle y apoderarse de su cuerpo. (Más información aquí). Y ya puestos, que el Rahi parlante que secuestró a Psicna podría trabajar para éste. En fín, ésto es sólo a ser posible. Si al final dices que no, no pasa nada. Pero en caso de que aceptes, dímelo y yo te diré una posibilidad como podría terminar ese conflicto. Gracias por tu atención, ¡nos vemos!. Garmagic 17:19 3 feb 2012 (UTC) Re: Muchas gracias por la aceptación de mi propuesta. Supongo que Saria podría estar actualmente en Tajun, la aldea del agua, donde Gravitas nunca ha estado (hay que ser imbecil de buscar en el Universo Matoran, donde no hay ni una estructura decentemente entera, y no en Spherus Magna, que está más poblado que el coliseo de Metru Nui justo antes del gran cataclismo). PD: y si se me permite decir, tampoco es que Gravitas diga por ahí que és tímido. Con éso quería decir que no suele hablar de sus objetivos privados (Encontrar a saria). Re: Re: Pues creo que podría quedar mejor la Kanohi Suletu con forma de Hau Nuva. Tú puedes crear la página pero la edición de su historia me la dejas a mí, ¿vale? PD: Leete la página de Kravitas. Hay algo allí que me gustaría que leyeras para añadirlo a Sueños de Destrucción. PD: PD: Leete también una página llamada Seres Ultimus que acabo de poner. Está relacionado con lo que quiero que añadas. PD: PD: PD: ¿Al final te creabas los personajes en el Mata nui Online Game? ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste? ¿Cómo lo haces? PD: PD: PD: PD: ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN DE "PD"! XDDD Re: Re: Re: Me Refería a la Sección de habilidades y rasgos. Esa sección es una de las más importantes que he creado en Esta Wiki, así que imagínate el enlace a dónde lleva (en cual aún estoy trabajando, así que hay que esperar). PD: PD: PD: PD: PD: (y dale XP) en cuanto a la imagen de Saria, que se arezca lo máximo a un Toa Mangai (o también a un Toa Metru). Pero en caso de que no esté disponible, ponla un cuerpo de Toa Nuva de armadura de pecho y hombros, kanohi, y manos doradas, y el resto del cuerpo Azul y ojos verde claro. Lamento tanto encargo, espero no ser pesado. Garmagic (Discusión) Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: (sigamos así que alomejor nos dan un logro por poner Tanto "Re:" (XP)) Está bien, he leído lo último de Sueños de Destrucción, pero Saria jamás haría una alianza con Kravitas (a no ser que sea una ilusión no real y vayan a capturar a la verdadera Saria). Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Oye, antes de que continúes Sueños de Destrucción, leete Seres Ultimus (no sé si te lo he dicho ya), que aparece en el apartado "El nuevo Legado" algo que me gustaría que añadieses a tu historia, cuando tú prefieras, desde luego (cuanto más al final, mejor). PD: (para variar) He visto la página de Saria, gracias por la ayuda (pero, sin ánimo de ser criticón, como Matoran parece un poco cabezona XP) Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Ya estoy editando la página de Saria y he llegado al momento en el que ésta y Psicna se conocen en el Continente Sur. Lo único es que no sé cómo, así que te dejo a tí la idea de cómo se conocieron. Puedes Ponerlo en la página de Psicna y luego yo lo miro y lo escribo en la de Saria. Usuario Discusión:Garmagic Ya no más "Re:" Tienes razón, lo de Re: Re: (e.t.c. e.t.c...) ya empieza a aburrir. PD: he visto el principio de la página de suños de destrucción 2, y, en primer lugar, gracias por ponerme como colaborador. En segundo lugar, ya tengo pensado cuál es el Ser Ultimus que pueden formar Gravitas y Kravitas, se llamará Ketravitas. Pero aún no le he puesto la página. sin embargo, puedes leer la historia de su formación en Seres Ultimus (espera... ¿eso no te lo había dicho ya? ¡cochina memoria la mía XP!) PD 2: lo único que quiero que tengas en cuenta es que, aparte de Kravitas y Zaria, supongo que nadie más conoce la probavilidad de que pueda haber una peligrosa unión entre los dos "yo", (en especial los Toa Dream), así que procura mencionarlo lo menos posible. PD 3: por cierto, he visto la página de los Toa Dream, y la he editado un poco PERO '''tan sólo he corregido algunas faltas y puesto enlaces, ningún cambio brusco. Lo sé, debí haberte pedido permiso, lo siento. Ser Neutral Osea, que tienes pensado inventarte un ser neutral que nace entre Kravitas y Gravitas, ¿no? me parece bien, pero necesito aclararme un poquillo, que no sé si lo he entendido bién. PD: Los Fantasmas de Sombras tan sólo son una sombra que cobra densidad (mucha densidad) y altura. no se ha visto la posivilidad de crear un ejército de éstos vichos. De todas formas, Kravitas, como es la oscuridad de Gravitas, que en su tiempo, fué un Toa, puede convocar a un fantasma y realizar un Sprint de Sombras. PD 2: si quieres crear un ejercito de Fantasmas de Sombras, puedes hacer que Kravitas se forjó la kanohi de makuta Bitil (de cuyo nombre no puedo acordarme) y trajo a millones de "yo" del pasado y así, formar un ejército. Páginas Bueno, por ahora no tengo cambios pendientes para las páginas como Vavakx, Hantrek, Deriahk, ni otras importantes porque están perfectas para mí por ahora :) Mientras siga avanzando mi historia agregaré más información. Por ahora estoy concentrado escribiendo unos cuantos fics, y definiendo todos los aspectos de mi MOC más reciente. Para editar la página de Deriahk debes ser administrador de este Wiki. Por esto está: No sé si ya tienes un puesto de administración, pero si lo necesitas puedo dártelo bajo ciertas condiciones. En todo caso, yo mismo podría agregar la información en la página de Deriahk (Todo lo que ocurra en tu historia debería ir en la sección "Otras Realidades" de la página). --Diebeq5b 05:41 6 feb 2012 (UTC) oye creo que zaria y kravitas podrian tener relacion con mi especie shadow (si viste el capp 2 de la sombra de un heroe shad-art es un demonio mejor dicho un shadow) solo digo si los quieres poner ahi a zaria y kravitas y te apoyo con tu serie usa mi self-moc artico para tu serie pero recuerda (es inteligente calculador y siempre va un paso adelante del mal ah y un poco serio) y tambien a mi antagonista shad-art saludosjdybionicle 00:59 8 feb 2012 (UTC) Hetravitas Sí, hetravitas, el resultado de fusión Ultimus entre Gravitas y Kravitas ya tiene página propia. Vete leyéndola de vez en cuando y para cuando llegues a esa parte en Sueños de destrucción, procura ser lo más fiel posible a ésa parte. PD: Creo que al final eso que me dijiste de unser intermedio entre Gravitas y Kravitas mejor que no, porque ese sería Gravitas antes de volver a la vida. PD: ¿Qué pasa con los timesless Ones? ¿Van a aparecer ya en tu historia o ya ni se les va a mencionar? como son los que empezaron todo ese lío... ¡¡¡!!! no te habrás olvidado de ellos con tanto cuento de ser ultimus, ¿eh?. En caso de que vayan a volver a aparecer, podrías inventarte un líder secreto de los timesless ones, y que al final de todo, se transforma en una ilusión todos los grandes enemigos del Universo Matoran en un solo cuerpo, tipo como Teridax, otros Makuta, Barraki, Rahkshi, etc... (ojo, etc no es un gran enemigo XDDD) PD 3: ¡Qué pasada tu Fretixk-T67! (Puedes responderme de forma inmediata en éste enlaze) Garmagic 17:16 8 feb 2012 (UTC) o.k. ¡Buena idea! pero... ¿es una pelea entre 2 bandos formando un equipo contra 2 bandos formando otro equipo o todos contra todos? PD: ¿crees que para los poseídos por krana podían ser bohrok? PD 2: he visto er nuevo capítulo de SdD y me he dado cuenta de una cosa: ¿no te habras sacado el nombre de "comandante nebula" de buzz lightyear, verdad? XD Umbravitas/Hetravitas Voy a explicarte la formación de Hetravitas Vamos a ver, como ya sabrás, para que Gravitas y Kravitas se hiciesen uno, debían pensar exáctamente lo mismo. Por lo que el plan de Kravitas era enfadar a Gravitas matándo a Saria para poder ser él la mente controladora (osea, un Ser Ultimus de mal). En fín, la mató, Gravitas se enfadó, y derrotó a Kravitas, pero entonces los dos se fusionaron en Umbravitas. Sin embargo, Como Kravitas se había enfadado por odio y Gravitas por amor, la fusión salió mal, por lo que se separaron, pero más poderosos que antes (Gravitas con luz y nada y Umbravitas (que seguía llamándose así) con sombras y nada). Después de pasarse media hora luchando (básate en el video que he puesto en la página de Hetravitas), Gravitas usó su Kanohi Rode para descubrir que Umbravitas no tenía poder sobre el, sino al revés, por lo que Gravitas pudo manipular los sentimientos de Umbravitas haciéndole ponerse un poco optimista. Así, Los dos se fusionaron y formaron por fín a Hetravitas (el prefijo "Hetra" significa esperanza). Después, Hetravitas usó su poder de la Nada para manipular levemente su energía vital y devolverle la vida a Saria. Luego fueron a luchar contra los Timesless Ones PD: osea, ¿dices que Gravitas nunca se separó de su equipo para encontrar a Saria? Me parece bien, e incluso mejor. Pero si me permites proponerte algo, cuano Umbravitas sea formado, éste mata a Zaria por puro egoísmo y así de paso nos quitamos a un malo de enmedio XD PD 2: No entiendo porqué el CMM quiere eliminar a los Toa Dream. Luchan más o menos por la misma causa, ¿No? PD 3: ¿Qué es eso de que Saria está enferma y prováblemente muerta? ¿a qué se debe? Usuario Discusión:Garmagic Otra cosa (para variar XP) Verás, he pensado que, al ser colaborador en la historia de Sueños de destrucción 1 y 2, podría hacer unas cuantas correciones, como faltas de ortogrfía, tíldes, puntos y comas, y por supuesto, cambiar "ni" por una "ñ". ¿Te parece? PD: si quieres alguna excusa para la razón de enfermedad de Saria, podría ser que la heredó del Toa que la rescató de Odina y la cedió sus poderes. OK Dalo por hecho (literalmente, ya que tengo la página de Zaria hecha y la de Kravitas) PD: Si necesitas ayuda con el guión de tu historia, avísame sin problemas. PD 2: ¿te parece bien que corrija las faltas de Sueños de Destrucción 1 y 2 (ya sabes, poner los signos de puntuación, sustituir las "ni" por una ñ, y todo eso)? Necesito tu permiso. No sé si te lo he pedido antes. oye amigo te puedo ayudar con sueños de destruccion 3? si puedo pusedes poner a artico que cae en un portal y puede caer puedo ayudarte en la serie jdybionicle 00:01 26 feb 2012 (UTC)Saren Saren Muy bien, tienes mi permiso para añadir a Saren como Toa de Plasma. Si quieres un ejémplo de su carácter, puedes basarte en el Universo Alternativo del Imperio Sombra, donde también aparece como Toa. PD: ¿En SDD II vas a redactar los diálogos de la batalla entre Umbravitas y Gravitas o con el vídeo basta? PD 2: Ya he actualizado las páginas que me dijiste y comenzado a corregir SDD 1. Luego iré a por el 2 y para cuando redactes el 3, lo corregiré también sobre la marcha. PD 3: Al corregir SDD 1 he añadido un par de cosillas. Quiero decir, en la parte que Psicna le dice a Gravitas que Saria está viva, he puesto un penasmiento de Psicna en el que dice: "Gravitas... ¿De qué me suena ese nombre?" y ahí es cuando se lo dice, recordando que Saria le habló de él. Si tienes algo en contra, dímelo y lo borro. PD 4: He visto la página de Hyper Ultimus. ¡A mí ni se me hubiera ocurrido! ¡Buena idea! ¿va a aparecer en SDD III? ¿Hetravitas va a ser uno de los dos miembros? ¿quién va a ser el otro? ¿voltreius? ¿cuantas preguntas voy a hacer XD? En serio: ¡Genial Idea! Si quieres redacto su historia de cómo se fusionaron Usuario Discusión:Garmagic Hyper Ultimus Para éste tengo una lista (y tonta XD) de nombres que podrían valer a la fusión Ultimus de Hetravitas y Vrolterius: *Omnimetrus *Voltravitas *Ahildravitus *Hetrerius *Imperialdramon *Kadramon *Hetrus Magna *Vestalius En fín, te dejo el honor de elegir el nombre. toda esta lista la he improvisado en 3 minutos. ¡Escoje bien! Re: Pues Voltravitas será (Debo reconocer que me gustaba el nombre de Vestalius, pero me lo anotaré para otro ser Hyper Ultimus). De su página me encargo yo, después de corregir SDD II (el 1 yá está corregido). ¿Puedo inventarme yo el proceso que tuvieron para fusionarse? PD: ¿Puedo renombrar la página de Hyper Ultimus a Magna Ultimus? Creo que es un nombre más "Bionico". re:sueños de destrucion 3 ok si quieres puedes hacer a artico como toa pero es un toa server ah y es de luz ah y voy a crear mi serie the ultimate chaos muy pronto quieres que salga volter (alterno) ahi? RE: Magna Ultimus Vaale, lo dejaremos para otra forma de los Seres Ultimus, pero no tiene que aparecer necesariamente en SDD. Lo dejaremos para lo otro que dijiste de la caída de los Toa dream (Debo reconocer que eso me da un poco de pena, teniendo en cuenta que han llegado taaan lejos, pero bueno, así se le podrá añadir) Muchas cosas por hacer :O Ya, tienes razón, hay que actualizar y crear nuevas páginas para lo de SDD. Piensa en positivo, si no nos hubiéramos hecho amigos y colaboráramos en la misma historia, tendrías que hacerlo sólo (yo, por ota parte, jamas se me hubiera ocurrido lo de los seres Ultimus, que Gravitas fuese uno de ellos, Kravitas, Hetravitas, y un montonaaaaazo de cosas que tienen relación con sueños de destrucción). ¡Tío, que somos un equipo! Repartámonoslo (encargate de dividirlo tú, que yo, además de no saber el número de pájinas necesarias, no soy muy bueno en números XD). PD: Si vas a encargarte de la página de los Toa Dream, deberías poner una tabla con los miembros originales, que así, los lectores sabrán dónde comenzó todo. O si quieres, la pongo yo, que tengo que corregir algo de Saren (para cuando estés leyendo ésto ya lo habré corregido). PD 2: SDD 1 ya está corregido. Ahora voy con el 2. PD 3: ¿recuerdas que cuando te lo pidiese me harías a un Toa con el constructor de MNOG? Pues es posible que te haga un encargo para los '''Toa Marendar, un Equipo Toa que aparece en el Universo Alternativo del Imperio Sombra, pero por ahora no está confirmado. Ya te avisaré. Usuario Discusión:Garmagic re re artico oye mejor has que artico sea completamente listo que asi es como es el calculador y trabaja en los archivos de el templo del saber jdybionicle 19:38 27 feb 2012 (UTC) re re re artico bueno puedes ponerlo solo lo unico que are en la serie es ponerle es su forma de hablar garmagic y yo estamos para ayudarte jdybionicle 23:26 27 feb 2012 (UTC) OK (para variar XP) Vale, me parece bien, supongo que Kravitas podría salir como ilusión ¿pero a lo de igual que Zaria te refieres a que el caso es el mismo que el suyo o que ella aparece también? (Espero que nadie lea esto, que luego descubre que pasará en la historia y nos ponemos con el tema de los Spoilers, tal y pascual...) PD: ¿Sabes que "Cohetes" se escribe "Cohe-" y no "cue-"? (no te estoy llamando nada, esque he visto la tabla de los Toa dream y lo del Lanzador de Electrocohetes de Gravitas. Disculpa las molestias) Toa Marendar Ya me he decidido. Voy a darte, si no te importa, las instrucciones de cómo construirlos, como hicimos con Saria. Todos tienen un cuerpo de Toa Mata: *'Krakonn: '''Para empezar, tiene la kanohi Nº 20 de color naranja. Su cuerpo, pies y manos de gris MUY OSCURO y si no lo hay, pues negro. Sus brazos serán como los de Tahu y de color Rojo claro y sus piernas del mismo color. Sus ojos serán verdes. *'Celix: Kanohi Nº 11 de color dorado y lo mismo respecto a sus manos, pies y cuerpo. Brazos y piernas como las de Psicna, pero de color azul. Ojos azules. *'Xaknot: '''Kanohi Nº 14 de color gris, igual que su cuerpo, pies y manos. Sus brazos como los de Tahu Nuva y de color negro, como sus piernas. Ojos morados. *'Takua: Kanohi Pakari (en cuanto al color, no sé si azul clarito o dorado, ya que los Av-Matoran pueden cambiar de color, pero no sé si su Pakari también, y como cuando se convierten en Toa vuelven a su color original, no sé que poner. Mira a ver si le queda bien la azul y si no, pon la dorada), todo el cuerpo será de color blanco y sus brazos serán como los de Takanuva, a ser posible. De dorado irán las manos, los pies y los hombros (a ser posible). Los ojos de color verde limon (si no, amarillo, y ya está) *'Saren: '''A éste ya lo conoces. Kanohi Nº 5 de color naranja, igual que el cuerpo, manos y pies. Brazos como los de Kopaka y piernas de blanco. Ojos de color rojo. *'Derek: Kanohi Nº 24 de color plata como las manos. el resto de color gris y los brazos como los de onua. Los ojos de color naranja. Procura seguir las indicaciones lo más detallado posible (si tubiera el programa lo haría yo mismo. Espero no parecer muy pesado y estricto con las indicaciones). PD: Para cuando tengas las imágenes, déjalas en mi discusión y yo las colgaré en el Universo Alternativo del Imperio Sombra. PD 2: las 2 últimas Kanohi serían perfectas para ser Kanohi Legendarias. ¿Crees que podríamos usarlas en SDD? PD 3: ¿toda esa lista de Kanohi te venía en el programa o te las has construído tú? (de todas formas, Diooos, si tuviera ese programa de costructor de Matoran/Toa/Turaga me lo pasaría de P*ta madre XP) PD 4: Ya que estoy corrigiendo SDD¿Quieres que los renombre para poner tíldes y todo eso? Garmagic 17:38 1 mar 2012 (UTC) (Discusión) Re: Takua Creo que mejor dejemos el color dorado. Sobretodo porque un Av-Matoran, cuando se convierte en Toa pierde su capacidad de camuflaje. Por eso en Bionicle 1, cuando Takua se transforma en Takanuva, sus colores se vuelven dorados. (De todas formas, debo reconocer que el Takua rojo/azul queda mejor) PD: si es una kanohi con fines malvados, debería ser l de la derecha y si es para fines benévolos debería ser la de la izquierda. PD 2: Si no hay más remedio, pon los cuerpos de Toa Nuva con las armaduras pintadas de los colores que te he dicho (en tal caso el cuerpo sería del color secundario, a ser posible). PD 3: Krakonn queda bien, pero recuerda que los brazos son de color rojo claro. De todas formas, si vas a hacer a los Toa Marendar en version Matoran (no es nada necesario), recuerda que Takua y Krakonn estubieron dentro de una Cápsula Matoran, por lo que deberían ser más pequeños. PD 4: ¿has sido tú el que me ha preguntado que si quería que yo y Gravitas saliésemos en eso de "Ultimate Chaos"? ¿O ha sido otro usuario que no se ha molestado ni en abrir una nueva sección ni de poner su nombre? ¿tienes "sospechosos" (XD)? RE 2: Takua Pos sigue así. me alegro que hayas encontrado lel cuerpo Mata. La de Krakonn y Takua están bien, las colgaré en El Universo Alternativo del Imperio Sombra. Solo faltan las de Celix, Xaknot, Saren y Derek. PD: Gracias por la aclaración, le preguntaré de qué se trata (a Jdybionicle). PD 2: (Encuanto a la máscara de los Sueños) Vale, podíamos fingir que Diruma era la destinada a desatar su poder (Del mismo modo que Matoro con la Ignika o Kapokhed con la Gebuk) y que la usó para reponer las inumerables heridas de Hetravitas y Vrolterius, después de luchar por segunda vez con el rey Timesle one y así, sus pensamientos se volvieron los mismos (por voluntad propia) y formaron a Vroltravitas, listos para el tercer asalto. si estás interesado por mis ideas me lo dices y yo te lo cuento, a ver que te parece. PD 3: Sí, los Toa marendar que vienen de Artakha son más altos en versión Matoran que los de mata Nui. (Por cierto, ¿Te has dado cuenta de que el nombre de Artakha viene con el prefijo "Art-"? Yo mismo puse eso en la Bionicle Wiki original) PD 4: ¡Gracias por tu ayuda! :D Re: Toa Dream Pues sí, lo del aprendiz me parece bien, ¿pero podríamos fingir que Hetravitas, al morir, revive como Gravitas tra vez (sin lado oscuro que valga)? Esque lo necesito vivo para planes futuros. PD: Perdona si discrepo, pero no estoy de acuerdo con lo del hijo de Gravitas y Saria e Izi y Diruma, ya que, para emezar, los Bionicle pueden desarrollar amor, pero carecen de sistemas reproductores, por lo que, si me permites decirme, no tendría sentido Si quieres puedes sustituirlo como un aprendiz, como djiste antes, un matoran que luego se transforma en toa y después se separa de su oscuridad (sin necesidad de morirse) y luego se une a ella y formara un Ser Ultimus. PD 2: Gracias por las imágenes de los Toa Marendar. PD 3: ¿cómo pudiste sustituir a Gravitas en su trabajo? ¡¿CÓMOOO?! XD Una aventurilla juntos Hola, he visto tu página de tu "yo" Matoran (no se si te lo había dicho antes). Yo también he hecho mi página de mi "yo" alternativo (enlaze aquí), bastaba con copiar las frases de mi perfil. He pensado que podíamos sacar nuestros Self-Moc en SDD o alguna que otra aventurilla y a los miembros de nuestros "equipos". ¿Te parece? PD: Por curiosidad: ¿por qué te identificas como un Ko-Matoran? PD 2: ¡Nunca pensé que mi perfil causara inspiración! (Mira que presumido soy XP) OK (y dale con los okeis XP) Vale, podríamos habernos conocido en la película de la máscara de la luz, cuando los Rahkshi atacan Ko-Koro y yo, Yeedo, Fhenlog (que está basado en un amigo y vecino mío), y Kehn vamos a ayudar a los Ko-Matoran. PD: Cuando digiste ligar pensaba que te rreferías a otra cosa XDXDXDDDDDD. Ahora sé que te refieres a juntar. PD 2: ¿Tu mascota, Flygon, está basado en alguna mascota tuya? Mi Yeedo sí. PD 3: ¿Para cuando tendrás a Derek? Una Sujerencia aparte Verás, en el Universo Alternativo del Imperio Sombra va a haber un momento en el que Toa Krakonn, en una forma evolucionada, viajará accidentalmente a otro universo alterno, por lo que he pensado que ése universo podría ser la Dimension de los Sueños, en el momento de la batalla final. Y, tras derrotar al rey de los Timesless Ones, podría volver gracias a la Súper Olmak de Vrolterius. ¿Te parece bien? RE: Derek Está bien, puedo esperar. PD: Recuerda que aquí Krakonn está en una forma evolucionada que aún no ha sido anunciada, pero es como los Seres Ultimus, pero su poder es como el de un Toa Nuva (osea, lo de últimus es el símbolo). PD 2: Yo consigo hacer las plantillas copiándome del formato de otras y rellenándolas con lo que necesito . En fín, que enseguida me pongo con las plantillas. PD 3: Lo de su histora me parece bien. Sólo una pregunta: He leído lo de la página de Azn y he bisto que despues de lo de los Bohrok tú y yo teníamos mucha rivalidad. ¿por qué? Pregunta Hola macho soy nuevo y quiero saber como hacer un documento tengo pensado hacer un pequeña historia aunque tengo dudas de ponerla en publico... Saludos Spetsnaz15 RE: Buena idea. Nos organizaremos en capítulos, es decir, planeamos el guión del capítulo (¿Te parece bien en el Chat o el blog, para no rellenar tanto nuestras dicusiones?) y luego uno de los dos lo escribe. Pero sigo sin entender porqué nuestros Self-Mocs tienen tanta rivalidad, osea, que debe haber un origen, como en todos los conflictos. Sin embargo, me parece bien lo de convertirnos en Toa. De hecho, me había inventado a un amigo Matoran de cada clase para pos si acaso "el deber nos llamaba" para ser Toa. De todas formas, lo de iniciar una guerra por una simple rivalidad no es necesario (de hecho, es MUY EXCESIVO), símplemente podría haber un conflictillo de nada y nuestro equipo se separa en varias partes. PD: ¿Puedo pertenecer a la oscuridad? Me pega más. PD 2: ¿Por qué escribes "Obscuridad" En vez de "'''Oscuridad"? ¿Una errata ortográfica? PD 3: ¡Ojalá te repongas pronto! ¿de qué estás enfermo? OK Vale, ¿una rivalidad que va creciendo, entonces? Me parece bien. pero, por favor, que sea un pequeño conflicto de nada, que separa en equipo. ¿Puede ser en 3? Osea, que un grupo formao por Mí, Yeedo, Fhenlog y Akhnot. Otro que sois por ejemplo tú, Flygon, Aithinyc, Xela y Orlac. El último equipo son los que están hartos de vernos discutir, y se quedan juntos por su cuenta, formado por Aniroc, Salocin, Araon, Aria y Akuma, por ejemplo. PD: Tengo la excusa perfecta para el inicio del conflicto. Si te interesa me lo dices y te lo escribiré en otro mensaje. PD 2: ¿Me dejas pertenecer a la oscuridad? Esque me voy a inventar que yo fuí el primer prototipo de Hybrid Matoran creado por Mata Nui, pero sólo tenía el elemento del Aire y las Sombras, de ahí a mi tentación de estar sólo. Ya descubrirás más información en la página para cuando lo escriba. La Razón de la discusión Tengo preparada la razón por la que nuestro equipo se separó. Verás, la cosa comienza cuando yo fuí a dar un paseo a solas debido a otra discusión nuestra (para variar XD), y entonces se me aparece un enemigo nuestro disfrazado de turaga, que me dice que la única forma de hacerme fuerte es derrotándote. Yo al principio me negué, pero al recordar los malos momentos que pasamos, acabo picando en la trampa y vuelbo al equipo para desafiarte a un duelo. Tú al principio te niegas, pero dado que te ataco no te queda más remedio. Tras luchar, con nuestros hermanos intentando detenernos, nos damos cuenta de que estamos comenzando una masacre, por lo que lo dejamos y llegamos a la determinación de separarnos para no causarnos daños unos a otros, ya que también habían otros conflictos entre los demás miembros del equipo. Los que se fueron conmigo nos dedicamos a explorar el territorio de nuestro enemigo, mientras que los que se fueron contigo os dedicasteis a cumplir nuestra misión asignada (Encontrar una Kanohi Legendaria, por ejemplo). Sin embargo, otros miembros del equipo estaban hartos de vernos pelear, por lo que amenazaron con no hacer nada hasta que el equipo no se decidiera a estar completamente unido otra vez. Espero que te haya gustado la idea. He modificado la página de Gahrenn, cuando quieras, puedes hecharla una ojeada. PD: Para el nombre de nuesto equipo Toa, he inventado unos nombres. Te dejo elegirlo: *Toa Magna (de la palabra Agori "Magna" que significa Gran) *Toa Vestalius *Toa Zherehnn *Toa Solis (de la alabra Agori "Solis", que signigica Sol) *Toa Rama (de la palabra Matoran "Rama", que significa Volar) *Toa Vahki (que significa Ley) *Toa Lupus (del Latín que significa Lobo) *Toa Baterra (del Skrall que significa Muerte Silenciosa) *Toa Hetra (de la palabra que me he inventado que significa Esperanza) *Toa Ahnkris (Un nombre propio de un libro llamado "Fenris el Elfo" de Laura Gallego García) Para cuando elijas el nombre, yo me encargo de la plantilla. Atrico thumbazn puede artico ser parte del clan de la luz? ya que el ahora puede viajar por universos y es av-matoran jdybionicle 16:22 9 mar 2012 (UTC) genial oye conectate al chat Re: Discusiones Vale, pues en dos equipos sea. ¿puedo ser yo el que acabe unificando al grupo? Si te parece bien, yo te digo cómo. Vale, pero también podrías ser un Hybrid-Matoran completo que por alguna razón perdió sus poderes elementles salvo la Luz y el Hielo. Esque si eras otro prototipo deberías ser pejorado, ya que viniste después de mí. Y aunque no fueras uno mejorado va a ser mu dificil que no nos conozcamos. Pero si quieres ser un prototipo como yo, que fué construído con elementos más parecidos para ser más estable (Sí, mis elementos son un poquito inestable, por lo que yo si desatara mis poderes elementales a un grado excesivo, como una Nova Blast, explotaría o algo así). PD: Sí, lo sabía hasta antes del Gran Cataclismo, entonces perdí la memoria y me identifiqué como un Le-Matoran. Por lo que actualmente tampoco sé que podría saber lo de mi inestabilidad elemental. PD 2: Respecto a lo de Derek: ¡NOOOOOO! De todas formas, tampoco es culpa tuya. ¿No hay una forma de descargar otra vez ese MNOG kit? chat azn sabes como controlar el chat no veo nada y no veo como mandar menzajes ¿sabes como dominarlo? Re: Toa Solis Bueno, supongo que como Derek iva a tener una Kanohi clavadita a la Gran Komau de Onewa, le puedes poner esa, con los colores que te dije. De todas formas, si se pueden hacer Toa sin máscara envíame otra foto de Derek pero sin máscara, que alomejor me las apaño para pegar encima la kanohi original con el Photoshop. PD: ¿Porqué en vez de gastar más páginas pones los miembros en la página de los Toa Solis como yo he hecho con mi Self-Moc y con Yeedo, Fhenlog y el resto de mis amigos? Tú puedes hacer lo mismo contigo y los tuyos y tomar como ejemplo los míos. PD 2: Vale, yo escribiré un capítulo también. ¿pero tú me das las instrucciones o yo me invento el guión del capítulo? ¿hacemos lo mismo con la historia de los Toa Solis? PD 3: El pájaro de la imagen de Flygon se llama Nywak o algo así. ¿También está basado en una mascota difunta tuya? :-( ¿Qué animal era? El mío un Husky siberiano. Murió 6 días después de que lo comprásemos, ya te contaré la historia si te apetece. PD 4: Por supuesto que Garen es bueno, sólo está confuso porque le suceden demasiadas cosas a la vez (ya sabes: se convierte en Toa, su mascotita ha crecido (más info en la página de los Toa Solis), derrepente descubre que no es más que un prototipo, tiene más broncas con Azn que Zapatero con Rajoy (un par de diputados españoles), etc, etc, etc) PD 5: Aria en realidad es una Ce-Matoran, pero al igual que garen, perdió los recuerdos en el Gran Rescate. PD 6: ¿Te parece si los Toa Solis se transformaron en Toa gracias al poder del Sol de Spherus Magna? Como Solis significa Sol... PD 7: Yeedo va a evolucionar a una especie de cangrejo gigante al mismo tiempo que nos convertimos en Toa y también adquiere el uso de razón (osea, que puede pensar y sentir como tú y yo, pero no puede hablar para nada). ¿alguno de tus rahi va a evolucionar o almenos obtener uso de razón? recuerda que por mucho que evolucionen no van a poder hablar del mismo modo que Zunder ya que no han desarrollado laringe. SDD 3 ya he redactado el capítulo 8, dónde Krakonn hace acto de presencia, les cuenta a los Toa Dream la situación de su Universo y se une a ellos como miembro no oficial. Pero si dentro de la plantilla de Spoiler aparece el texto centrado en vez de a la derecha, no lo cambies porque si no todo el texto se va al carajo. PD: Supongo que sí, los Toa Solis pueden recibir su poder del mismo modo que los Toa Inika. Pd 2: Sí, Vakama podría ser su adiestrador de convate, del mismo modo que los demás Turaga podrían enseñarles a ser unos buenos Toa (a pesar de que no sean buenos trabajadores de equipo) Usuario Discusión:Garmagic Re: Solaria ¡OH! De Puta Madre. Lo De Sueños de Destrucción 3 y Solaria lo dejaré pa mañana. Ahora tengo que cenar, dormir, hacer el examen de recuperación de Educación Etico-Cívica, etc, etc. |:-( PD: He puesto los "oficios" en la página de personajes Toa de Solaria. Si quieres cambiar el "oficio" de tus personajes, cámbialo y ya está. PD 2: Sin ánomo de ser pesao, ¿Cómo andas con Derek? PD 3: ¿Puedo usar a Garen como narrador? ¿O sólo son diálogos en el presente? También puede ser Turaga Vakama como narrador, como en las pelis de Bionicle Usuario Discusión:Garmagic SDD 3 Yá está. he hecho el capítulo nuevo de SDD 3. He comenzado con la batalla final, en la que el rey Timesless one crea un ejército de Umbravitas. Hetravitas, Vrolterius y Krakonn se quedan a luchar mientras que los demás Toa dream van a por la Máscara de los sueños. Si quieres que aporte mi idea sombre cómo podría ser el final puede ser que los Toa dream consiguen la máscara pero no saben cómo utilizarla. entonces aparece el Rey Timeless one y comienza a luchar contra los Toa dream. Cuando el Rey se da cuenta de que está perdiendo, absorbe los peores temores de los Toa para hacerse más fuerte y "evolucionar" y derrota a los Toa dream. Entonces aparece Krakonn, que ha venido a ayudar por orden de Hetravitas y comienza una lucha entre los dos. El Rey hace lo mismo con Krakonn y le resulta mucho mas fácil ya que Krakonn está preocupado por su mundo. Después de una lucha derrota a Krakonn y aparcen Hetravitas y Vrolterius, que ya habían derrotado a los Umbravitas. Casi derrotan al rey pero éste absorve sus temores una vez más y consigue igualarse a su nivel. Siguen luchando y en un descuido el Rey roba la máscara de los sueños y consigue paralizar a los Seres Ultimus, derrotándolos y se va. Los Toa dream le siguen y llegan a una especie de santuario donde el Rey Timeless one absorve los èores temores de los habitantes de Spherus Magna, evolucionando a una forma suprema. Los dos Seres Ultimus intentan hacerle frente pero enseguida son derrotados y por poco mueren. Entonces Diruma roba la máscara, se la pone y consigue que Hetravitas y Vrolterius se fusionen, formando a Vroltravitas, a cambio de su muerte. Después de una intensa batalla, el rey llega a la determinación de que si no puede dominar otras dimensiones, LAS DESTRUIRÁ, por lo que carga su cuerpo para una Hyper Nova Blast. Pero Vroltravitas consigue matar al rey de una vez por todas. pero la nova blast es inevitable, pero sólo conseguiría destruir la dimensión de los Sueños. Voltravitas abre dos portales: uno hacia Spherus magna para los Toa dream y otro hacia e Universo del Imperio Sombra para Krakonn. Cuando escapan, Voltravitas se separa pero en vez de separarse en Hetravitas y Vrolterius se separa en Gravitas y Vrolter. Si te ha gustado comunícaselo a Jdybionicle copiando este menaje. PD: Lo de Solaria mejor lo dejaré para cuando terminemos SDD 3, que si no las cosas se nos acumulan. De todas formas podemos añadir personajes de la historia de Bionicle. Re: ¡Ups! Me olvidé de Atrico. Lo siento. Vale, entonces Voltravitas abre 3 portales dimensionales (Spherus Magna, Imperio Sombra, y el de atrico de-cuyo-nombre-no-puedo-acordarme XD) Bueno, supongo que diruma también puede ser revivida. Entonces en ese acto Voltravitas gasta toda su energía y se separa en Gravitas y Vrolter, sin seres oscuros y aún conservan sus simbolos ultimus. Vale, en vez de ser destruida la dimensión de los sueños es destruido el santuario del rey. Aparte de esos 3 errores... ¿Qué te parece mi historia? ¿la vas a poner en práctica? Garmagic 17:35 12 mar 2012 (UTC) igualito http://retinence.deviantart.com/art/Malrik-196889120?q=gallery%3Aretinence%2F640398&qo=24 es es kralter verdad? sin ofender ni flata de respeto pero es igualito a kralter oye amigo sabes ouedo ayudar con solaria solo que en solaria tambien se puede desatar el mal en todas las dimensiones asi que puedo de servira yuda y a la ves encargarme de la batalla de los clanes en the ultimate chaos (la batalla en version) nombrando abmos clanes solo que en mi dimension jdybionicle 23:26 12 mar 2012 (UTC) Nuevos personajes en Solaria He añadido nuevos personajes en Solaria. El 90% de ellos son de la historia de Bionicle. *Están 11 matoran, 3 inventados *5 agori no-inventados *los Toa Nuva/Mata *los Toa mahri *Miembros de la Orden de Mata Nui (Takanuva incluído) *4 glatorian no-inventados *los Toa Dream * Si no estás de acuerdo con los personajes, dímelo y los borro. PD: He pensado que, si estás de acuerdo con los nuevos personajes, podría haber una organización en la tribu de la luz excluyente (por así decirlo) del CMM llamada la Fuerza de Defensa de Spherus Magna (o FDSM, para abreviar), con Gravitas al mando. Los Toa Solis no trabajarían con ellos, pero sí que serían aliados suyos. Los 3 matoran inventados son Kra-Matoran Originales que no tienen ni idea de que lo son. PD 2: Si al final te gustó la idea de cómo terminó SDD 3 dímelo y lo pondremos en práctica. Si Jdybionicle también es un editor de la página díselo copiando el mensaje que te mandé con la historia y las correcciones o se lo puedo mandar yo. PD 3: Deberíamos coordinarnos la próxima vez que estemos en el Chat, para poder así portar las ideas para Solaria Garmagic 8:47 14 mier 2012 (UTC) (discusión) Monobook Oye, me he dado cuenta de que cada vez que editas la página de Solaria acabas quitando la plantilla "Monobook". Así que, por favor, no la vuelvas a quitar. Yo la utilizo porque así es la unica forma de pasarme a la página expandida y poder editar desde ahí mediante mi iPOD Touch cuando no quiero ser descubierto por mis padres XD. En fín, que a lo mejor me equivoco, pero por si acaso, por favor, no la vuelvas a quitar. PD: ¿te has leído los dos últimos mensajes que te he enviado? Esque aún no me has respondido ¿se debe a al fiebre lo qualquiera que sea tu enfermedad? en caso de que sí: ¡Reponte pronto! PD 2: en referencia a los dos últimos mensajes, ¿vamos a hacer la historia e SDD 3 como te he propuesto? PD 3: ¿me permites poner un Monobook en tu discusión? Esque así podré responderte mediante mi iPOD Touch. Garmagic 06:56 15 mar 2012 (UT OK (Otra vez) Me parece bien. Pero una cosa: ¿A qué hora podrías meterte en el chat? Es para coordinarnos para planear la historia de Solaria. PD: ¿no crees que antes de continuar con Solaria deberíamos terminar SDD 3? Que si no, el trabajo se nos acumula. Pero alomejor, si quieres puedo terminarlo yo. PD 2: He añadido más personajes a Solaria, entre ellos cazadores oscuros. PD 3: ¿Te parece si cada vez que entras en Mocers wiki entras en el chat? yo siempre lo hago. Así nos coordinaremos mejor. EEEOOOO Tío, dijiste que ivas a cambiar de ordenata ¿está en el otro barrio o qué XD? conéctate antes de que sea un poco tarde PD: lo que había editado era el capítulo ese, al que había añadido cosas nuevas. Al ser Coautor, pensé que podía tomarme la livertad. Toa Solis Oye, ya que tenemos nuestro propio equipo toa, ¿por qué no les haces las imágenes? Todos deberían tener cuerpos de Toa Mata, con los colores serán igual que sus versiones Matoran, a excepción de mí, que siendo un Hybrid-Matoran prototipo, debería tener los colores de los brazos y Kanohi Pakari negros/grises y los del cuerpo, manos y pies de verde lo más oscuro posible. (mi versión de Kanohi Tryna ya está construída x mí, ya te contaré cómo llegué a ser reconstruído) Aria tampoco se asemeja a su forma Matoran ya que es una Ce-matoran. basta con pintarla del mismo modo que Saria (qué irónico, sus nombres sólo se difieren por una "S". Te juro que no lo he hecho aposta). Tú también podrías ponerte (si quieres) tonos dorados y para cuando caes en la oscuridad tonos oscuros. En fín, sólo es una sujerencia. PD: si Garen está enamorado de Aria, no tiene por qué declararse (ni ella a él), ya que no es su forma de ser, es tímido. Basta con mostrar interés. PD 2: ¿Cómo anda Derek? Garmagic 08:26 18 mar 2012 (UTC) (Discusión) Gracias Gracias por lo de Derek y por unirte a Wiki Spore Universe, pero una cosa. En Solaria, yo tenía planeado de que Azn, tras la muerte de Aithiryc , culpando a Garen cuando había sido su versión Anti-, acabó destrozándolo por completo y casi lo mata con una Nova blast, pero es rescatado y reconstruído a una forma mucho más agil y plateada por una Gran Ser llamada Naowyn (o algo así), de ahi que consiga su Kanohi Tryna. En fín, si no te importa, ¿puedes corregirlo? PD: si yo quisiera... ¿podría añadir capítulos a Solaria o quieres que lo vallamos planteando antes de escribir mediante la discusión o el chat? yo creo que es mejor lo último que he dicho Gracias de nuevo Gracias por la atención PD: Oye, ¿te importaría hacerme a Derek en versión Matoran? Garmagic 08:28 19 mar 2012 (UTC) (Usuario Discusión:Garmagic) Un par de cambios Escucha, he cambado un par de cosas en el último capítulo de SDD 3 para hacerlo más largo. Si no te ha gustado, dímelo y lo pongo como tú quieras. PD: La próxima vez que vayas a meter a Krakonn en el diálogo, acuérdate de que es KRAKONN '''y NO '''KRAAKON (o sea que lleva una "A" y dos "N"). También Voltravitas NO se escribe VOLTAVITAS '''(es con "R" entre la "t" y la "a", así te lo dejé en la discusión) PD 2: no pienses que por poner mayúsculas te hestoy hechando la bronca, ni mucho menos. Cataclismo Tú, ¿es cierto que ha habido un '''terremoto en Mexico? Me acabo de enterar. ¿Ha afectado en la zona donde vives? En caso de que sí... ¿estás bien? Infórmame de los eventos y si al final te ha afectado espero que la situación mejore pronto. ;-) PD: he creado la página de Voltravitas. Si tienes un minuto rellénala. PD 2: ¿Quieres que termine SDD 3, si te ha gustado la expansión que hize en el capítulo? PD 3: Para la historia de Lunaria si los Toa solis reciben su poder de la luna y evolucionan, por favor, NI SE TE OCURRA LLAMARLOS TOA ''LUNNIS, ''que eso es un programa infantil español clavadito a los Teletubies. Puedes llamarlos de las siguientes formas: *Toa Moonis *Toa Lunark *Toa Tsuki *Toa Yueliang Todos estos nombres los he conseguido traducir mediante el traductor de Google (ya quisiera yo saber tanto XP). En fín, una vez más, te lo dejo en tus manos (la decisión) PD 4: Si me permites decirlo mi opinión respecto a la reconstrucción de Garen sigue firme. Si quieres tras la derrota del Makuta todo puede dar un movimiento de retroceso en el tiempo, hasta antes de que Makuta volviera (pero todos siguen con los recuerdos de aquella aventura). Osea, que todo lo que ha sido destruído por el se pepara, todos los que murieron en sus garras vuelven a la vida, y Garen, vuelve a su estado original antes de ser recompuesto, pero sigue con su Tryna. ¿Te parece? Garmagic 21:36 20 mar 2012 (UTC) A tu altura Tío, Diebeq e ha convertido en Administrador. Quisiera que me dieses algunos consejos para orientarme en el puesto, teniendo en cuenta que tú eres un administrador también, ¿no? PD: en Wiki Spore Universe te he convertido en admnistrador, consideralo en un Regalico. ;-D Gracias Vale, páginas personales protegidas. Ni el antivirus Avast lo puede hacer mejor XP. ¿algo más que yo pueda saber acerca las ventajas de la "supremacía"? PD: ¿Quieres que pregunte a otros Mocers que han creado makuta que si quieren que esos makuta aparezcan en Solaria? Basta con buscar en ésta plantilla los miembros vivos, muertos y exiliados (de los Toa de Sombras transformados en miembros me ocupo yo) Un poco pronto He leído el capítulo 5, y si me permites objetar, las cosas pasan demasiado pronto ¿no podíamos dale a Anti-Garen un poco mas de tiempo para asesinar a Aithiryc? que los Toa solis acaban de convertirse en Toa, no irás a meter conflictos a los 5 min después, ¿no? si te parece borra la parte en la que muere y deja que pasen una o dos misiones contra Cazadores oscuros. Ya puestos, lo planearemos. PD: ¿leíste el mensaje de la reconstrucción y la vuelta al pasado (Enlace aquí )? ¿No te parece que deberíamos poner que Azn casi mata a Garen con una Nova Blast (después de machacarle un poco) pero es salvado por naowyn (una Gran Ser) y es reconstruído? esque tengo a un Bionicle que acabo de diseñar y me gustaría estrenarlo como Garen reconstruído. PD 2: no hay por qué meter tantas Nova Blasts cada poco tiempo, ya que los Toa las utilizan como último recurso. PD 3: ¿al final quieres que pregunte a los demás usuarios que tienen makuta creados que si quieren que sus makuta estren en Solaria? me basaré en la plantilla que he puesto en el mensaje anterior. PD 4: Spetsnaz15, un buen amigo mío me ha pedido permiso para corregir las faltas de ortografía de Solaria. Por mí bien, pero quisiera saber si él tiene tu aprobación. Díselo o dímelo a mí y yo se lo diré a él PD (para variar XD): ya que la serie nos pertenece a los dos, ¿no podríamos coordinarnos en el muro de mensajes de Wiki Spore Universe? osea, tú me dices los planes que tienes y yo te hago propuestas hasta llegar a un acuerdo y uno de los dos lo escribe. Que si no todo acabas haciéndolo tú, y yo también quiero colaborar. En fín, respóndeme cuando puedas Garmagic 15:18 27 mar 2012 (UTC) Re: Solaria Oye... ¿qué es un Makuta x? antes lo mencionaste y no sé qué es. De todas formas no lo pondré. PD: entonces... ¿vas a borrar la parte en la que Anti-Garen mata a Aithiryc y la sustituímos por la primera misión de los Toa Solis? Yo puedo encargarme de eso. PD 2: ¿al final te convence lo de la reconstrucción? PD 4: ¡En la clasificación estoy justo por debajo de tí XP! PD 5: Spetsnaz15 quiere meter a Kudrat en Solaria, es un "mercenario" que trabaja por dinero. ¿lo ponemos en el bando de las Sombras? PD 6: conéctate de vez en cuando en el chat, porfi ;-) Usuario Discusión:Garmagic Maruk verás, voy a crear un nuevo MOC llamado Maruk. Va a ser un Toa Hagah superviviente de Sombras (que fué anteriormenete un Kra-Matoran original). ya tengo su versión Toa y Toa Hagah, pero en cuanto la versión matoran, prefiero que me la hagas tú, si no te importa |:-) (si me dieras la dirección de el programa, no te pediría tantos encargos, pero bueno...). Para hacerlo ponle cuerpo de Matoran de Metru-Nui para lo demás básate en la imágen siguiente:thumb|Toa Maruk Respóndeme en mi discusión, porfi ;-) Garmagic 17:16 16 abr 2012 (UTC)